1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to test apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for evaluating members or a family of similar devices by comparing a TV image of the member being evaluated to the TV image of a member known to meet predetermined specifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art analyzers for evaluating similar devices by comparing the image or the device being evaluated to the image of a model device have utilized either predominantly digital techniques or predominantly analog techniques. Each of these techniques has unique advantages. The digital system were generally very sophisticated and provide the capability for detail statistical analysis while the analog systems were relatively simple and provided minimum statistical analysis capability. Typically, the output of these systems was either a simple go no-go indicator or a display of the portions of the images which are different. Many applications require the display of an image of the device being inspected with those areas of the device failing to meet prescribed specification being easily identified. This type of display was difficult to achieve utilizing prior art systems because of complications associated with the generation of composite images.